A Very Big Change
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! This is the third in my YUGIOH series. Well this is about the Return of Yami Bakura. Can Kindra and Bakura save this Yami and what consequences could that have on everyone's lives. Read and Review please.
1. First Day at School

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Kindra: Hey I'm Baaack.

Bakura nuzzles Kindra: We both are.

Kindra: To bring you a brand new fanfic, the sequel to A Little Bit of a Change.

Bakura: Hope you like it.

_Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Yugioh. I own Kindra and I love Bakura but I don't own him so don't sue me. _

Chapter 1 – First day at school

"And its 6:00am time to wake up all you sleepy heads and get ready for the brand new day. Today looks to be full of rain and lightning. But don't despair for it is predicted that there will be…" the voice from the radio cut out as Bakura slammed his hand down on top of it. He rolled over and felt something warm??? It moved he turned his head, turned totally red and choked a half scream out.

"What Baky???"

"Ahhh ummm Kindra what did I say about us sleeping in the same bed???" Bakura managed to say.

Kindra looked at him and imitating Bakura's voice said, "Now Kindra honey we mustn't sleep in the same bed as we are only young and I don't want you to think that…"

Bakura intervened, "Very funny," as he through a pillow at her.

Kindra giggled, jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Bakura rolled over and realized he was practically wearing nothing; he went crimson again and got up to get dressed.

"Bakura, aren't our friends coming over to walk us to school, its my first day at school today what will it be like do you think?" Bakura heard the voice from the kitchen downstairs.

He replied, "I am sure you will like it very much and remember what we talked about last night."

_*Flashback*_

_Bakura was looking down at Kindra who was sitting on a chair._

_"Now Kindra when we get to school we cant say everything about who you are, who I am, what happened during the holidays, what you and me do together, and well anything else that is out of the ordinary. Okay?"_

_Kindra looked questioning at Bakura, "Like what else cant I talk about?"_

_Bakura looked exhausted and replied, "Okay never mind, do you remember what you are supposed to say to the class when you introduce your self?"_

_Kindra smiled and replied, "Yep, shall I repeat it?"_

_Bakura nodded and Kindra went on…_

**_*End Flashback*_**

Kindra replied, "Yep I sure do, oh and breakfast is ready, it's a little burnt though sorry."

Bakura smiled and walked down stairs dressed in his school clothes. He went into the kitchen firstly smelling the burnt toast almost making him gag and then seeing that Kindra was already dressed. She looked very beautiful. 

He said, "How did you?" he pointed to her clothes, "or don't I want to know."

Kindra smiled and bluntly said, "You don't want to know."

Bakura shook his head and went and sat down on a chair in the dining room. Just as he was about to pick up the newspaper he realized it was tomorrows. ??????

Kindra walked in and said, "Oops Ill just get rid of that." The paper disappeared from his hands and Kindra put a plate in front of him. It smelled delicious and he looked down to see French toast and eggs all made beautifully. ?????

Kindra smiled and said, "Eat down."

Bakura absently said, "Up."

Kindra thought about this and said, "No, you eat down, food doesn't go up."

This got Bakura thinking and he growled, "Okay your right but the saying is eat up."

Kindra smiled and then Bakura remembered what he was going to say before Kindra interrupted, he was about to speak when the doorbell rang. 

Kindra said, "They're here," as she giggled at Bakura's thought patterns.

She answered the door and Yugi asked, "Are you both ready."

Kindra nodded and ran to Bakura who had the piece of toast in his mouth and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door.

The next thing Bakura knew he was walking down the street. _'Wow am I unfocused toady I wonder what's up? Oh well.' _He finished his toast and joined in the conversation or should I say lecture about school.

Yugi was saying, "Well school is really good, you learn heaps of stuff, I'm sure you will really enjoy it Kindra."

Joey cut in, "Well sure school is good at lunch times but other than that it is so boring."

Bakura decided to put in his two cents before there was an argument, "Kindra you will get to decide if school is good or not so don't listen to them." 

Kindra saw the school and ran to it. The group followed.

9:00 am – start of school.

"Class we have a new student today so please make her welcome," said Mrs Kingston.

Kindra walked in and all the guys paid close attention to her.

"Hello class, my name is Kindra and I'm from Egypt."

A popular and spunky boy in the class called Jay C put up his hand and said, "So why'd ya move here, not that I'm complaining or nothin'"

Kindra smiled and said, "My family died and I came here to live so I could find my soul mate."

Warning lights flashed in Bakura's mind but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Jay C said, "So who'd ya live with now?"

Yugi was about to save his friend when Kindra replied, "Bakura."

Suddenly Bakura was alert and he saw all eyes on him. Some in disbelief, some in Jealousy and some in both. 

Kindra smiled and said, "Yep Bakura's great, now can I sit down."

Mrs Kingston who was rather enjoying the exchange, disappointedly said, "Sure, now pay attention students we will start the class."

Kindra sat down in the empty chair next to Bakura. He was blushing furiously and wasn't able to look Kindra in the eyes so he settled for looking at the sunshine outside. Sunshine?????

Kindra asked, "Did I do something wrong Baky?"

Everyone turned to look at the conversation as Kindra had spoken very loud.

Bakura went even redder if that's possible and whispered, "No of course not."

Mrs Kingston said, "Now, now pay attention and no more talking in class."

11:45 – lunchtime.

The gang was sitting on the grass in the schoolyard. The gang consisted of Bakura, Kindra, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity as she had been transferred to their school.

"You should have seen how red you were Bakura I thought steam was about to burst out of your ears." Laughed Joey.

Bakura glared at Joey, which caused him to crack up even further.

Kindra was hungry and said, "Bakura can we go get some food now."

Bakura smiled at her and said, "Yep lets go," as he stood up.

Kindra got up as well and they walked hand in hand to the canteen

Passing one of the buildings they felt a movement behind them. They turned to see Jay C standing there. He looked really smug. "So Kindra babe how bout you ditch this loser and come out with me."

Kindra said, "No thank you and Bakura isn't a loser what ever that is." She smiled at him.

Jay C's expression soured. He said, "No way does anyone refuse me," as he grabbed Kindra's arm.

Bakura saw this and said, "Let go of her."

Jay C pulled Kindra towards him and Bakura was getting really angry. Jay C was about to deck Bakura when Kindra put an arm on his shoulder and said, "No."

He punched Bakura, who fell to the ground. Jay C turned to Kindra and said, "You don't say no to me," and then he pushed her making her fall over.

Bakura was furious and jabbed Jay C in the stomach when he turned around. Jay C held his stomach and collapsed to the ground. Bakura helped Kindra up and they walked back to the group. Kindra saw that Bakura was injured and placed a hand on his face. He was startled as she healed him.

Bakura said, "I should never have hit him but I had to I don't know why."

Kindra said, "Its okay to hurt the bad guys."

Bakura fell silent and took Kindra back to the group. They were surprised at their return so fast and without food.

Tristan said, "Why you two back so soon."

Kindra said, "Oh I decided I wasn't hungry anymore."

Bakura was saved from telling his little sin. Kindra smiled and everyone was shocked that there was a fire drill and during lunch. Kindra was upset that they had to cut their lunch short and suddenly it started to rain. Then the bell stopped. What a weird day???

The group ran for cover but realized that the rain wasn't hitting them just all around them. Everyone looked to Kindra who looked confused.

Tea said, "Well hey I guess it's just our good luck."

They got out of the rain as it was a bit too conspicuous that they weren't getting wet and spent the rest of the lunch time in the class room talking. 

The bell rang and they all got ready for class. 

The principal walked in and everyone stopped their talking, "One of our students Jay C Leigh was taken to the hospital a few moments ago because he was beaten up. However he wont tell us who beat him up so if anyone knows something about it speak up now."

No one said a word and Bakura was desperately hoping that Kindra wouldn't say anything. Kindra who could read his mind didn't say anything.

The Principal then said, "Very well then if anyone finds out any information then please come and tell me." He then left.

Mrs Kingston came back and taught the class for the rest of the day until finally the home bell rang.   


	2. Lasting Impressions

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Kindra: Well so that chapter wasn't that funny but it was necessary to gain a little information and of course to start the story. It is so hard to start stories I reckon. What do you think Baky?

Bakura is dazed out and doesn't answer.

Kindra sighs: Anyway read on to find out what happens.

_Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Yugioh. I own Kindra and I love Bakura but I don't own him so don't sue me. _

Chapter 2 – Lasting Impressions

Everyone was walking Bakura and Kindra home, as they were worried about Bakura. 

Kindra said, "Yes he attacked us and Bakura did what he had to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they were also a little shocked that Bakura had put a guy in hospital; maybe that's why he was so dazed.

Yugi said to get off the subject, "Anyway me and Yami have been talking and ever since we saw Bakura and his Yami separate we thought we could do it as well."

Everyone even Bakura stared at him with open mouths.

Yugi blushed from the sudden attention, "Well it would only be temporary and it would give us a lot more freedom."

They all nodded.

Bakura said, "Have you tried it yet?"

Yugi shook his head and looked at Bakura, "We wanted to get your opinion."

Bakura said, "Well it was a weird feeling but I am sure it wont hurt you and if its only temporary then there shouldn't be any lasting consequences."

At this Kindra and Yugi looked at Bakura and Kindra said in his mind, Like What?

Bakura was shocked and stopped dead in his tracks, "Kindra?"

Kindra stopped also and said, "Oh my you heard that? Then I must of… I…?"

Everyone stopped and turned around to see what the hold up was about.

Kindra said in his mind again, Lets talk about this when we get home

Bakura nodded and attention was diverted from them when they heard a whiny little voice behind them.

"Oh come on Mokuba you promised you would take me."

They all turned to see Rebecca hanging onto Mokuba's arm trying to drag him across the street.

Mokuba and Rebecca caught sight of the group staring at them and blushed.

Joey grinned, "Oooh look two cutie little kiddies on a date how sweet."

Mokuba went even redder and said, "We…aren't…on…a…date."

Rebecca said, "Mokuba is just taking me to lunch."

Everyone cracked up laughing at the expression on Mokuba's face. Rebecca let go of his arm to yell at the group and Mokuba seeing an opportunity ran across the street.

Rebecca mouth open about to speak saw him and ran after him. Everyone laughed even more.

Kindra stopped between giggles and said, "Why are we laughing?"

Everyone fell to the ground laughing, which made Passer Byers look at them all very strangely.

A while later after they all stopped laughing they arrived at Bakura's house. Bakura noticed there was a strange car in the carport and stopped at his door. He opened it and his father stood there blushing. 

Mr Ryou looked at his son and said, "What are girls panties doing in your room?"

This was the queue for everyone to leave and when Bakura looked behind him for some help he saw that only him and Kindra were left.

He sighed and his father said, "So is this the girl?"

Kindra smiled and said, "Hi I'm Kindra and Bakura was gracious enough to let me stay at your house. I am truly sorry if I have caused a burden upon you and I hope you can forgive me. Also I am very sorry that my panties found their way into Bakura's room I really don't know how they got there." Meanwhile she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

Well Mr Ryou didn't know what to say so he walked inside and sat down. Bakura and Kindra followed.

Mr Ryou looked at them both and then turned to Kindra, "So how did you come to meet my son?"

Kindra smiled and said, "I moved here from Egypt after my parents died hoping to find my destiny. Anyway these really horrible guys mugged me and took all my money but luckily they didn't hurt me. I hid out in this building and finally Bakura found me and we just clicked like we had known each other for years. Anyway I had nowhere to stay and all my money was gone so Bakura offered me a place to stay. I really hope you don't mind because if he hadn't come along I don't know what I would have done." 

Kindra looked like she was about to cry and Mr Ryou looked down at his son with pride and said, "Bakura I am very proud of you for taking this girl in and I hope you can forgive me for making assumptions."

Bakura looked up at his dad and said, "No worries father, I did what I had to do. Now we have to go and get cleaned up."

Mr Ryou nodded and Bakura and Kindra walked up the stairs.

Bakura said, "Kindra how did you do that?"

Kindra said, "Well I knew I couldn't tell him the truth so I made up that story."

Bakura said, "I cant believe he believed it."

Kindra replied, "Well just a little bit of um lets say coercion helped the process a bit."

Bakura was shocked. Kindra kissed him on the lips and then ran up the stairs. Bakura shook his head and walked up the stairs smiling.

Later at Yugi's place he and yami were having a discussion about their idea. They were sitting inside of Yugi's soul room on some chairs. 

Yami said, Well I think the gain is worth the risk.

Yugi said, Okay if you think it is a good idea.

Yami nodded and said, Well now is as good a time as any to start.

Yugi nodded and said, Um how?

Well, we try to separate ourselves like we did when we were battling Pegasus except with our bodies but we keep our minds joined. That is very important.

Yugi said, Okay then lets start.

Yami and Yugi went into the hallway in Yugi's mind and stood facing each other. They closed their eyes and thought about separating their bodies.

Suddenly they felt hot and wind rushed all around them. The wind died down a little while later and Yugi said, "Are we separated?"

He opened his real eyes to see a taller himself standing in front of him. That figure opened his eyes and said, "I cant believe it worked."

Yugi said, "Yes indeed it did."

Yami walked around Yugi's room and said, "It feels so strange to be well this."

Yugi smiled and realized there was someone standing at his doorway.

"Grandpa," he yelled as he rushed to him.

Yami also went to help the man inside. They sat him down on Yugi's bed and Grandpa said, "Well well well?"

 Yugi blushed and Yami said, "Hello Solomon," as he inclined his head forward.

Grandpa looked at them both and said, "Well done its amazing. I would never have believed it had I not seen it with my own two eyes. In fact I still don't quite believe it."

Yami said, "I had better return we don't know how long it can last or how safe it is."

Yami closed his eyes as did Yugi and Yami went into Yugi.

Grandpa said, "Warn me next time please."

Yugi laughed at that and they went downstairs to have dinner.

Meanwhile at the Ryou residence three strange people were having dinner.

Kindra said, "So how long are you here for Mr Ryou."

Mr Ryou said, "Please call me Luther and I am sorry to say that this is my only night here, I have to return to Egypt tomorrow for an expedition to some ancient ruins that were recently found."

Bakura said, "Well I'm glad you could at least spend some time with us dad."

Luther nodded and said, "Me too and I am very glad that my son has found himself such a nice and caring girlfriend."

Kindra and Bakura blushed. Bakura looked away and started to fiddle with his Millennium Ring.

Luther said, "Arrr yes I remember now, I found out some more information about the Millennium Ring. Apparently it's only one of several…."

The conversation bore long into the night about all the stuff that Bakura and Kindra already knew about.


	3. Confusion in Paradise?

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Kindra: Hey I'm back sorry it's taking so long to get into the action but I plan on making this a long story.

Bakura yawns: Me too sleepy to help *Falls asleep* 

Kindra sighs: well I hope you like it very much and by the way there will be much more plot in this one? Is that right? Anyway read on.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own Kindra and I love Bakura but I don't own him so don't sue me Blah Blah Blah._**

Chapter 3 – Confusion in Paradise?

Kindra woke up the next morning in her own bed that was in her room. Well it's the room Bakura gave her in the beginning but she liked Bakura's much better. She looked to the ceiling and tried to contact Bakura, but for some reason she couldn't. She frowned in confusion. She called again and this time she found him in his soul room. She closed her eyes but on hearing commotion downstairs and feeling that Bakura was waking up she got out of bed. Kindra walked down the stairs and saw Luther hauling his bags up to the door. 

She greeted him, "Good early morning."

Luther looked up to her at her weird phrase, "Yes um Good morning."

Kindra smiled while registering this. She said, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Luther replied, "Oh that would be great."

Kindra smiled and walked into the kitchen but she called out, "You can't come in here till I'm done K?"

Luther replied confused, "Oh sure."

Kindra made breakfast though not in the conventional way. Luckily Bakura was still in his room getting dressed. She giggled at the thought of Bakura getting up her again for using magic. She couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when he was angry. Of course he had almost given up telling her to not use magic as she hurt no one, was very careful, and it must be very exasperating for him. She smiled as Breakfast was made. 

Luther had finished getting ready to leave so Kindra yelled out, "Just take a seat. You too Bakura," as he had just walked down the stairs.

Luther asked to Bakura, "She must be psychic?"

Bakura stood shocked then relaxed into a smile and yelled out, "Hey Kindra what's on the menu today?"

Kindra replied walking in with two plates of food, "Well in honor of our guest I have prepared a special meal of French toast, crispy fried bacon, runny gooey eggs and chocolate milk."

Kindra placed the plates on the table then went and got the chocolate milk as they sat there stunned and anxious.

She returned with three glasses and then got her plate. The three ate their breakfast each enjoying it immensely. When they were done Luther pulled something out of his pocket. 

Kindra and Bakura looked to Luther in anticipation for they could feel power emanating from the item?

Luther said, "I got these two amulets from Egypt. It's the funniest thing I knew you were destined for one of these Bakura and now I know that Kindra is meant to have the other. You see I found them in a dig I was working on."

Luther gave one amulet to Bakura and the other to Kindra. They both had the eye of Ra on them but Bakura's had a symbol that meant son and Kindra's had a symbol that meant love or lover. 

The two put on their amulets and felt somewhat more connected and complete. They smiled at each other and Kindra said, "Thank you so much Mr Ryou oh sorry Luther."

"Yeah thanks dad."

Suddenly a horn was heard outside and Luther stood up, "My taxi awaits. I hope I can see you two soon and take care of each other."

Kindra said, "Yes goodbye," as she hugged him. Luther turned red. Bakura joined in the hug. Luther extracted himself and carried his bags to the car. He turned and waved to the couple. They waved back and continued waving as he got in the taxi and it sped away.

Kindra lowered her arm and said, "I wonder how he knew we were destined to have these," as she touched the amulet.

Bakura replied, "Yes it is strange as he is only a mere mortal."

Kindra turned to him and said, "Bakura are you okay."

Bakura nodded and walked in the house, with Kindra following behind.

_'Bakura is acting so strangely,'_ thought Kindra, '_maybe I should call the gang.'_

Bakura said, "I'm perfectly fine."

Kindra started but relaxed as she remembered the amulet.

"Oh school," said Kindra.

Bakura said, "Oh we can have the day off.'

Kindra sighed and said, "But we should really go and our friends will be at school."

Bakura said, "No I don't want to, you can if you want."

Kindra looked upset but remained calm, "Actually I'm going for a walk. Seeya later."

Kindra magicked herself dressed, magicked some of Bakura's money into her bag and exited the house. 

She made her way to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. 

Yami Bakura had returned to Bakura the instant he was killed. But he had stayed quiet lurking in the shadows of Bakura's mind never letting Bakura know he was there. His little light had betrayed him, and had almost succeeded in killing his soul. How had it happened was the question that kept rolling around in Yami Bakura's mind. How? But now Yami Bakura was taking control of Bakura again slowly so as to not arouse suspicion. He had started to show more of himself as time went by and not even that dragon had sensed him. Yami Bakura was almost ready to initiate his plan but he had felt the new presence of the amulet that Bakura had and was having second thoughts. How could he take Bakura over when Kindra was now closer than ever to his hikari, his light. And now to make matters worse Yugi and Yami were becoming stronger. This was going to get dangerous. Yami Bakura decided to banish Bakura fully to his soul room and lock the door. He would have to be careful around Kindra and if she ever found out he would have to dispose of her. Yami Bakura decided to act now while she was gone. He laughed evilly and opened the door to Bakura's soul room. Bakura looked up to see his Yami. Bakura's mouth slowly stretched open in shock and fear. Yami Bakura looked down at his light and said, Hello my little slave.

The door shut behind Yami Bakura and screams could be heard throughout the corridors of Bakura's mind.

Kindra walked into Yugi's Grandpa's shop and smiled at Solomon. He smiled back and Kindra said, "Hi I'm Kindra sorry we haven't met before but I'm Yugi's friend."

Solomon looked at this pretty girl and said, "So your close with my grandson are you."

Kindra nodded not knowing where this was going.

Solomon smiled and said, "Are you his girlfriend?"

Kindra blushed and said, "Oh no not me that's Tea, I'm Bakura's girlfriend."

Solomon looked shocked and then said, "So have you come here to buy something?"

Kindra smiled and said, "I have come to buy Duel Monsters cards."

Solomon said, "Are you very familiar with the game?"

Kindra giggled and said, "You could say that."

Solomon saw the amulet hanging around Kindra's neck and said, "That is from Egypt isn't it?"

Kindra nodded and said, "It is very special, I think it has powers too like Bakura's and Yugi's millennium items."

Solomon said, "Bakura has a millennium item."

Kindra nodded and said, "So can I look at your cards?"

Solomon brought out a folder that was full of cards when suddenly all color drained from Kindra's face. Solomon looked at her and said, "Are you okay?"

Kindra replied by falling to the floor in a heap.

Solomon tried to wake her up but thinking this may be beyond his expertise called the school to have Yugi come home.

Kindra was still unconscious when Yugi arrived. He ran to her and asked, "What happened?" 

Yugi's grandpa shook his shoulders and said, "I don't know, she just collapsed."

Yugi went into his mind and called on Yami.

Yami are you there? 

Yes Yugi, I feel something is very wrong here, we should lay her down somewhere so she can work out what is going on.

Yami what do you mean.

Well she passed out for magical reasons so I have no doubt that she can work it out.

Yugi nodded and left his mind and helped his grandpa carry Kindra onto a couch.

Kindra separated her mind from her body and raced to Bakura. _Please Bakura be okay I need you to be okay. _Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she ran through space. Finally she saw the light that was Bakura. She jumped inside of it and saw two Bakura's. 

_No!_ she thought. 

One of the Bakura's was in a heap on the floor of Bakura's soul room. Kindra tried to run to him but the other Bakura grabbed her. 

Kindra struggled to get away from him and he said, Hello my little dragon slave.

Kindra was screaming at Bakura now and Yami Bakura knew he had to nip this in the butt before it got out of control. He called on the power of the Millennium Ring and Kindra collapsed in his arms forgetting about this event. He sent her back to her own body.

Kindra woke up on a couch in Yugi's house. Yugi saw Kindra regain consciousness and ran to her helping her up. Kindra looked him square in the eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Yugi looked surprised and said, "I thought you might be able to tell me."

Yami appeared at the door way and Kindra looked at him and said, "It worked."

Yami nodded and brought some water to her. She drank it thankfully.

Yami said, "So you have no idea what happened?"

Kindra looked startled, "How long were you standing there?"

Yami shook his head, "Yugi and I can talk to each other even when we are in separate bodies."

Kindra nodded and said, "I have to go now." And with that she got off the couch and disappeared.

Yugi and Yami looked surprised.

Kindra appeared next to the sleeping form of Bakura. She looked down on him and he woke up at that moment. He looked surprised at first then he relaxed.

"Kindra?"

"Oh I'm so glad your okay, I thought something bad had happened to you but it must have been just my imagination," cried Kindra.

Kindra hugged Bakura not realizing that Bakura was imprisoned and it was his Yami that had control of the body.

Yami Bakura got a strange feeling when she hugged him one that he couldn't remember. She then stopped hugging him and kissed him fully on the lips. Yami Bakura was out of breath. _What spell is she casting over me? I must stop this now!_

Yami Bakura pushed Kindra off him and she looked confused.

He said, "We really shouldn't"

Kindra nodded and said, "I see, it is because of your fathers visit isn't it."

Kindra sighed and walked down stairs. Yami Bakura watched her go and felt what was he thought it felt like guilt and disappointment. He shook his head and sat down on the bed and went into his soul room. As soon as he entered he realized his soul room was different it was somewhat lighter? What was going on?  


	4. A Time For a Change

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Kindra: well I'm back and finally the story is going somewhere and I bet you can't believe what is happening to Yami Bakura.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own Kindra and I love Bakura but I don't own him so don't sue me etc._**

Chapter 4 – A Time for a Change

Kindra sat down stairs on the couch cuddled up in a cushion. _What is wrong with Bakura? _Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kindra rubbed her eyes and went and opened it. 

Yugi stood there looking at Kindra and noticing her face he asked, "Kindra what's wrong?"

Kindra replied, "It's Bakura, he is being really mean."

Yugi looked shocked and then Yami said in his mind, It must be his Yami. 

After Kindra shut the door Yami came out of Yugi. Kindra didn't pay that little trick much attention and she sat down on a chair. Yugi and Yami also pulled up chairs.

Yami Bakura was in his soul room when he felt the puzzle coming to him. He heard the front door open and he knew that the runt and his Yami were here. Yami Bakura came out of his soul room and went to the top of the stairs hiding behind a door so they wouldn't see him. He used the power of his Millennium Ring to hear what they were saying. He was shocked to hear three people.

Yami said, "It may be that Yami Bakura has come back."

Kindra let out a sob, "No it can't be I would've noticed wouldn't I or at least Bakura would've and he would have told me."

Yugi said, "Maybe the evil spirit was hiding from both of you and has now taken control of Bakura."

Damn it, thought Yami Bakura, They know. 

Kindra heard that and turned her head to the top of the stairs.

Yami asked, "What's wrong."

Yami Bakura froze. _Oh no_

Kindra asked frightened, "Yami Bakura is that you?" 

_Looks like I'm found out. I must use this to my advantage._

Yami Bakura walked down the stairs and laughed evilly.

Kindra shrank from the laugh and then ran to him.

Yami Bakura stopped as he saw her coming towards him. He was going to have to knock her out but when she got to him she jumped into him.

Yami Bakura felt her inside of him and he knew she was after Bakura. He closed his eyes and also went into Bakura's mind.

Yugi and Yami overcame their shock and went up to Yami Bakura.

We can't hurt him or we may hurt Kindra in the process, sent Yami.

Yugi replied, "Yes we will just have to wait."

Kindra ran down the halls of Bakura's mind and came to two doors opposite each other.

_I can't believe I didn't notice the evil one here before?_

She opened the door to Bakura's soul room. As soon as she saw Bakura lying on the floor she screamed and ran to him trying to wake him up. But it was no use. Tears fell from her eyes onto his face as she sobbed.

Yami Bakura followed Kindra's path and when he got to Bakura's soul room he saw a shadow hovering above Kindra and Bakura. It was about to lunge at them and he had the sudden urge to save them. He knocked them out of the way when the shadow dived at them. 

Kindra thought Yami Bakura was attacking so she was about to bite him when she saw him looking at the shadow. She froze, the fear spreading through her body like icicles. Yami Bakura sensed a great fear behind him and saw Kindra with a terrified look on her face. _She knows what this is! _Before he could think about it any more the shadow went to lunge at him. He took a step forward to protect his light and the dragon when he suddenly plunged through the ground. He screamed as he fell.

Kindra looked at Yami Bakura as he stepped in front of her blocking her view of IT. _He's trying to protect us?_

Right before her eyes the ground opened and Yami Bakura plunged into its depths. Kindra screamed for him and tried to get to him but the ground closed up again. Now that there was no one to protect them Kindra grew very afraid but she felt Bakura move behind her and knew she had to protect him. She stood up and faced the demon. It hovered a bit as though it were unsure and then disappeared. Kindra turned to Bakura as he was slowly regaining consciousness.

Kindra tried to sense out Yami Bakura but found she couldn't find him; there was too much interference. She was weak so she said to herself that she would look for him later.

Bakura opened his eyes and saw Kindra looking at him.

"You must get out of here, my Yami is back and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kindra nodded and Bakura looked at her questioningly.

Kindra said, "Yami Bakura was here."

Bakura sat up and got a little dizzy in the process, and said, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kindra shook her head, "It's the strangest thing; he tried to protect us."

Bakura looked doubtful so Kindra explained, "There was something else here, it was…it…"

She shivered and Bakura saw that she was totally terrified. He hugged her and she said, "Your Yami did try to protect us but then he …*sob*….he…*sob*… he fell."

Bakura saw she was crying for his Yami and slowly rocked her, "It's okay, now tell me what happened."

Kindra looked up, "I did…he fell into the ground."

Bakura looked doubtful but luckily Kindra didn't see. He said, "How about we get out of here."

Kindra nodded and said, "Yami and Yugi are here too, they can help."

Bakura said, "Great."

Yugi and Yami had been sitting in the same spot for half an hour waiting for Kindra to return. They were really worried.

Yugi saw that something was happening and alerted Yami. They watched as Kindra came out of Bakura all teary eyed and in shock.

Yugi and Yami ran to them and Yami grabbed Bakura when he realized he was waking up as well.

"Yugi it's me, or is it Yami?"

Yami let him down after he saw Kindra nod.

Bakura went to Kindra and hugged her. She filled up with warmth and knew she was able to speak. 

Kindra started off, "We need to find out what attacked us."

Yugi said, "Well that's obvious it was Yami Bakura."

Kindra shook her head, "No he tried to protect us from it, it was like a shadow and Bakura saved us before he…fell."

A tear rolled down Kindra's cheek.

Yugi and Yami looked doubtful and looked to Bakura for confirmation but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

Kindra cold tell they didn't believe her so she closed her eyes and linked up with all three of the guys. She transferred the images she saw to them. When she was done she let them out of the bind. They stood shocked and surprised. She sat down on the couch exhausted. 

"We have to help him," she said.

Bakura and Yugi nodded. Yami wasn't so sure as him and Yami Bakura were extremely big enemies.

Kindra pleaded with him with her eyes and he couldn't help but give in. He slightly inclined his head and Kindra managed a weak smile.

"I just need some rest then I will look for him," Kindra said while closing her eyes.

Yami Bakura woke up lying on a hard ground. He was sore everywhere. He looked around and tried to see anything but it was so dark. He wished there was light and there suddenly was.

He looked around and he noticed he was in a building that looked like an ancient Egyptian temple. He saw many hieroglyphs on the walls but he noticed that it was a temple dedicated to the god Ra. 

He walked through a passageway and saw more hieroglyphs and he realized that it wasn't dedicated to Ra himself but Ra's half human son. That didn't make any sense, as Ra didn't have a half human son. He walked on further and wondered how he got here and were here was, as he certainly couldn't be still in Bakura's mind. 

He came to a large room with a large wall on one end. It appeared to have a picture on it. He couldn't quite see what it was so he walked up closer to it. When he got right up to it he saw that it was a picture of……


	5. Truth Revealed

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Yami Bakura: So who was it that I saw?

Kindra: Well you will have to read on to find out.

Bakura: Yep and I am doing the disclaimer today…Alyssa or Kindra as they are both the same person doesn't own Yugioh in the slightest though she wishes she did. She does own Kindra??? Does that make sense…anyway she really loves the gorgeous and cute and adorable and loving and sweet me.

Yami Bakura sticks a finger in his mouth pretending to regurgitate.

Chapter 5 – Truth Revealed

Bakura it was a picture of Bakura, Yami Bakura was shocked. How could such a wimp like Bakura be the son of Ra?

_Well I guess he isn't that weak, he stood up to me._

Yami Bakura remembered the amulets that Bakura's father had given to Bakura and Kindra. He looked down and realized eh wasn't wearing it. That in itself was strange as both he and Bakura wore the Millennium Ring when they were in Bakura's mind.

Yami Bakura walked on trying to find a way out. He started to think about Kindra. How did she affect him so?

Kindra woke up a little while later to see the tree guys discussing something. She asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

They looked surprised and Yami replied, "Nothing."

Kindra discarded it and said, "I'm ready to go and find Yami Baky."

Bakura looked betrayed and Kindra said, "He saved our lives and I felt that he is a good person like Yami, but you will always be my number one Bakura, I love you and we are destined to be together forever."

Bakura looked lovingly at Kindra and he blushed.

Kindra then said, "Okay lets go, Yami and Yugi I can bring you along if that's okay with you Bakura."

Bakura nodded and said, "I would be grateful for the help."

Yami shook his head and said, "I will stay to watch over Yugi's and Bakura's bodies."

Kindra smiled and said, "Great."

Kindra stood up and closed her eyes. Yugi and Bakura did the same. Bakura went into his mind and Kindra took Yugi to Bakura. Yugi fell to the floor in Bakura's mind hallway as he had been sitting on a chair. Kindra and Bakura laughed as Yugi got up. Suddenly Kindra got serious and walked into Bakura's soul room. She bent down to the ground and using magic emanating from her hands looked for a hole or trap door. 

She said, "Yippee," when she found a small latch. Yugi and Bakura ran to her and using more magic pulled up the trap door. There wasn't a ladder leading down so Kindra turned to Yugi and Bakura.

"You will have to trust me?"

They nodded and she transformed into the blue eyes pink toon dragon. She was very small and there was no way she could carry them down in this size, but using her magic made herself grow large enough for them to ride on her. (AN: please no one take this sickly!)

They climbed on her and she jumped into the hole. Yugi and Bakura screamed before falling into a fit of giggles. Kindra flew down to the bottom, which took quiet awhile as the hole was really deep.

Finally they landed and Bakura and Yugi got off Kindra. She then transformed back into her human form and fell to the ground exhausted. 

Bakura ran to her and seeing her distress said, "Your weren't fully recovered were you!"

Kindra said, "I'll be fine."

Yugi was standing transfixed at a door.

Bakura and Kindra went up to him and saw what he had seen. It was an entry but it was closed and there were some hieroglyphs on it. 

Bakura read it, much to everyone's surprise, "Sense two and open."

Yugi asked, "What does it mean?"

Bakura said, "I have no idea."

Kindra went up to the door and then upon seeing something, grabbed Bakura and brought him up to the door and placed his hand on one part of the door while placing her right hand on another part of the door.

The door swung open and Kindra said, "Come on."

Bakura said, "YES!" and jumped up.

Kindra smiled and they all made their way into the unknown depths of Bakura's mind.

Yami Bakura wandered looking for the three presences he felt. He knew he was getting closer because he felt hope?

He didn't want to be lost in Bakura's mind any longer, he wanted to be free. 

Bakura took the lead of the group somehow knowing the way though he had never been there before. Kindra walked behind him holding Bakura and Yugi's hands. Yugi slowed and Kindra and Bakura turned to look at him.

He said, "I just realized I'm not wearing my Millennium Puzzle?"

Kindra said, "Yes you couldn't bring that into Bakura's mind, sorry I should've told you before but I was so tired."

Bakura turned to the passageway to the left and said, "Guys I think something is coming but I don't think it's my Yami."

Kindra didn't need to look she felt what it was and started to run dragging Bakura and Yugi behind her.

The shadow followed and it was slowly gaining on them. Kindra tried to run faster but found she couldn't so she transformed in a flash to the Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon and magicked Yugi and Bakura onto her back. She flew through the tunnels at a much faster speed, which the shadow matched. 

Yami Bakura heard a breeze? But there was no breeze? Perhaps it was the way out. He ran towards the sound and turned a corner where he saw…

They flew on down a tunnel and were coming up to a T-section when…Yami Bakura walked around the corner.

All four of them screamed as Kindra used her magic to buffer the collision. They collided and Kindra rolled off the one side with Bakura and Yugi in a heap next to Yami Bakura. The shadow was only metres away and headed for it's chosen victim…Bakura. 

Yami Bakura saw the shadow head for his hikari and he jumped in front of Bakura just as the shadow unleashed a wave of negative energy at him.

Bakura looked up just as Yami Bakura took the hit. Yami Bakura fell to the floor and was barely unconscious.

Bakura ran to him to help him up and asked, "Why did you save me?"

Yami Bakura replied, "I am sorry for treating you as a weakling, I only wanted to make you strong but I was wrong you already are strong in your own way and now that I know the truth I have chosen to protect you and Kindra and guide you both just as Yami does for Yugi."

Bakura stood shocked and said, "Thank You," before he let out a great big grin. 

Yami Bakura felt warm but then he remembered the shadow.

Kindra looked up from her position and saw Yami Bakura fall. She couldn't say a word as she was very weak and getting weaker by the second. She knew she wouldn't be able to sustain hers and Yugi's presence in Bakura for much longer so she transported Yugi out of there. She stood up and faced the shadow, slightly remembering him.

"PERGATORY."

Yugi felt himself be moved from Bakura's mind. He appeared next to Yami with his Millennium Puzzle on. 

Yami jumped as Yugi appeared. 

"What the…?"

Yugi said, "The shadow attacked us and Yami Bakura saved Bakura. Then Kindra must have transported me out of there."

Yami looked shell shocked. He sat there frozen but he regained his composure fast and asked, "Why did Kindra bring you back?"

Yugi shook his head, "I have no idea."

Yami started to think.

Bakura and his Yami started to pay attention as she said that.

The shadow halted and turned to Kindra as though seeing her for the first time.

"It was you who trapped me in the duel monsters card. You are the evil part of Bakura's Yami," exclaimed Kindra.

The shadow froze, as did Bakura and Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura said, "It was apart of me?"

Kindra nodded, "Yes, and it will keep on getting stronger as you become good again."

Yami Bakura looked shocked but asked; "You mean I was the one who banished you into the Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon card."

Kindra shook her head; "No I remember that you banished me into the card of a Blues eyes white dragon and that I changed over the centuries. I became the Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon. And anyway that was the old you."

Yami Bakura said, "I am sorry."

Kindra shook her head and said, "No there is no need to apologize," she turned to the shadow, "it is the one who should be apologizing."

The shadow let out a loud cackle and said, "I will return," and disappeared.

Kindra started to fall but before she passed out she brought all three of them out of the mind maze.


	6. Another Truth Revealed

A Very Big Change

_By Alyssa_Anime_Angel_

Kindra: Welcome back to another episode of…what was that?  What do you mean this isn't interview with Yugioh stars???

Bakura: Kindra this is your fanfic.

Kindra: Huh my fanfic Oh yes I remember. But Yami Bakura told me it was interview with Yugioh stars now?

Yami Bakura in the background: Oh shit.

Kindra and Bakura turn to the sound, Bakura starts to walk forward.

Kindra: No leave him I have to start writing and you're my muscle

Bakura's eyebrows rise

Yami Bakura: I think you mean a muse

Bakura: aren't they only women though???

Yami Bakura smirks

Kindra: No I don't think so

Bakura: ANYWAY lets get on with the story

Kindra: Okay once upon a time…

Bakura: No not like that

After some serious thought Kindra starts the story.

Chapter 6 – Another Truth Revealed

(AN: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else.)

The two almost identical looking boys fell to the floor in a clump in front of another two almost identical looking boys. They heard a thump behind them and turned to see Kindra collapse to the floor. She was unconscious. The four boys ran to her and Bakura picked her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs with the other boys following behind. He laid her gently on his bed. She looked so peaceful but Bakura knew better, he could hear the tumble of her thoughts in his mind.

Yami Bakura walked up to him and asked, "Is she okay?"

Bakura didn't know what to say, she was so confused and that made him confused. Not to mention the physical and mental exhaustion. Yami Bakura shook him on the shoulder and Bakura said, "I really don't know," and tears started to from in his eyes. 

_Don't cry _a voice whispered in his mind. He looked to Kindra's face and could imagine her smiling at him. He blinked and it was gone but he knew Kindra had contacted him so he brushed aside the clump of hair that had fallen on her face and gently bent down and kissed her on the lips. 

The other boys were feeling a bit uncomfortable. Bakura stood up and turned around and indicated for them to follow him. 

Downstairs Bakura said, "I think I should explain some things."

Yami Yugi said, "I thought only Kindra knew what was going on?"

Bakura smiled and said, "She is linked to me now and I now what she is thinking."

Yugi motioned for him to continue.

Bakura said, "Where to start? … Okay the beginning. As I understand it Kindra lived about five thousand years ago when both Yami's were alive. She was the niece of your father Yami that would make you cousins. Anyway She was the niece of the Pharaoh and Yami Bakura had just been imprisoned by the millennium ring and had taken over a host. One day he went to steal an artifact from the palace he was caught by Kindra. He couldn't let her raise the alarm and couldn't risk hurting her for the wrath of the pharaoh so he imprisoned her in the form of a Blue eyes white dragon tablet. Anyway he sent the tablet to the shadow realm knowing no one would ever be able to find her. Over time she changed becoming a Blue eyes toon dragon and then turning pink. She also recently changed into the form of a card due to the changes of duel monsters in the real world. She was alone for so long that she forgot everything from her past but in one moment of her time she felt well me and hope and she longed to escape. She did and that's when I found her. After Yami Bakura was banished he returned straight back to the millennium ring. Yami Bakura started to feel love and kindness again and the pure evil part of him split and became a whole separate entity and that's where we are now."

The three boys stared at Bakura and Yami Bakura had a look of shame on his face. Bakura smiled as he felt Kindra start to stir. 

Yami Bakura said, "So I'm good now?"

Bakura laughed and said, "Mostly."

Yami and Yugi laughed at this and Kindra said, "Well now Yami Bakura we need to give you a name."

Everyone turned to look at Kindra walking down the stairs. She had a very weary look on her face but she was happy.

Bakura raced up to her and helped her to a chair.

Bakura said, "I see you can still hide some stuff from me?"

Kindra smiled and said, "I have to surprise you some time."

Yugi said, "So what are we going to call your Yami Bakura?"

Yami got a devilish grin on his face and said, "Oh how about a Betty or Belinda."

Yami Bakura jumped at him but Yami skillfully dodged.

Kindra said, "Now, now boys I get to choose the name." 

Yami Bakura seemed fairly happy with this and said, "Okay."

Kindra closed her eyes and whispered, "Kuja."

Yami Bakura looked startled and nodded, "Yes that does suit me doesn't it."

Kindra said, "Well it should after all it is your name, or should I say was."

Bakura said, "Just like Kindra was your name!"

Kindra nodded and looked to the door. "Malik is here with Isis."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kuja walked up and got the door.

Malik and Isis looked a bit stunned and Isis asked, "Bakura?"

Kuja put out his hand and said, "Kuja's the name."

Malik took his hand and they shook.

"Hey so how come you got a name Yami Bakura?"

"Call me Kuja after all is my name."

Malik looked inside and said, "So what's up?"

Kindra looked to them and said, "Oh Hi Malik."

Malik blushed remembering that day at the party. Bakura smiled at them and said, "Hi Malik, Hi Isis."

Isis said, "Hi Bakura, Kindra, Yami, Yugi and…Kuja."

Yugi and Yami said, "Hi," together.

Kindra looked down at her necklace and giggled as she remembered that day Luther had come over. Suddenly she remembered what Kuja had seen in Bakura mind maze. She had read his mind to find the truth about her love. Bakura caught the thought and backed away from her, "What do you mean I am…am…" He was in shock.

Kindra realized he had heard her thoughts. How careless could she have been, but then she was really tired.

Kindra sent a quick thought to Kuja and he came to the rescue, "Bakura how about you lie down, I almost collapsed when I found out." Okay so not true but it worked, Bakura laid down on the couch. Kuja said to the others, "Okay so there is something we haven't told you, hey I still don't believe it myself and I have no clue as to what it means."

Kindra interrupted and said, "Shadi is here."

She was right Shadi was standing in the door way and he looked the same as usual. 

Kindra invited him in and he took a seat without a word. Isis smiled at him and Kindra went on, "Bakura is…he is…"

Bakura sat up and said, "I am the son of…"

He stopped speaking and everyone saw why the amulets around Kindra and Bakura's necks were glowing. Light enveloped the whole room and everyone shielded their eyes. They could feel themselves moving but to where nobody knew.

(An: Ha Ha Ha ha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah cliffie well Ill try to do the next one soon. Seeya.)


	7. The Power of Love

A Very Big Change

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Kindra: Well aren't we in trouble.

Malik: *sweat drop*

Bakura: You said it.

Yugi: Oh don't worry we'll be okay.

Tea: Yes the power of friendship will get us through.

…

…

…

…

Kindra: Actually the power of love.

…

…

Isis: whose love?

Kindra: Why mine and Bakura's silly. *shakes head smiling*

Chapter 7 – The power of love.

The oddly assorted group of people found themselves in an ancient Egyptian palace. 

"Is this a memory?" asked Kindra.

"I don't think so," said Bakura who was looking down at his arms, which seemed semi-transparent. Everyone looked at themselves then at each other in shock.

"What the…" exclaimed Kuja.

Kindra commented, "I think we are in the past?"

Yami said, "I know this place."

Isis looked at him and said, "Was this your palace?"

"I think so?"

"I think I know it too," said Kindra.

"Me too," said Kuja and after he said that he felt such a pang of sorrow, regret and shame that he had to grab his heart.

Malik saw him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He answered, "Something terrible happened here!"

Everyone turned to look at Shadi who replied, "hey don't look at me, this is way out of my league."

"Oh just great," said Kuja.

"Hey I think someone's coming," said Yugi.

Everyone stared as Yami and Kindra, both dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing, walked down the corridor.

Everyone flashed eyes to the present Yami and Kindra, then went back to staring at the past Yami and Kindra. (AN: Just for my writing sake, the present Kindra and Yami will be called their names whereas the past ones will be P-Yami and P-Kindra unless their full names are written. Same with Bakura.)

Yugi asked, "They can't see us, can they?"

"I doubt it, as we can hardly see ourselves," said Kindra.

Everyone hushed up as P-yami started to talk.

It is a time of great sorrow, now that my father has past on, Kindra you will have to live by my rules as you did my father, your uncle. I will not be as soft as he was. 

Yes Pharaoh, may I take leave to console my loss? 

Everyone saw the pharaoh grow angry you will not be seeing him. He is not worthy of you 

But Yamitah

The pharaoh's hand slapped across her face, knocking her to the ground. Bakura was very angry at this and saw tears form in her eyes as she ran away from her cousin.

Kindra he called but it was too late, she was gone. There was a look of regret and hardness on his face. Yamitah walked to the throne room of the palace to think.

Kindra said, "This is what happened just before I was cast into the shadow realm."

Shadi said, "I do now recall the loss of the niece of the late pharaoh."

"I went to meet Bakura."

The surroundings around the group changed and they were now standing in a dark alleyway of a deserted street. They saw P-Kindra there and she seemed to be waiting for someone. A figure approached her from behind and she turned and jumped into the boy's arms. She stayed there for a while sobbing.

Drying her tears she extracted herself from him and said Oh Baky…Bakura…I cant *sob* cant *sob* see you anymore

P-Bakura froze and was about to say something when p-Kindra said I love you before running away.

Kindra he yelled before he collapsed to the ground devastated. 

The group was transported again, back to the palace where p-Kindra was sneaking in.

She froze as she heard a sound around the corner coming up. She saw a figure she didn't know and knew he was a thief.

Stop thief

The figure turned and they saw a black haired boy with red eyes. He looked evil and p-Kindra stood back. The boy somewhat looked like her Baky, as though they were related somehow.

Who are you? 

My name is Kuja, but that doesn't concern you,…not anymore that is A sadistic smile formed on his face and he took a step towards her.

What do you? Kindra stopped as she saw a golden ring appear on his chest. It was the millennium ring.

Light erupted in the room and where Kindra once stood there was a blue eyes white dragon tablet. 

Darkness surrounded the tablet and it disappeared. 

The darkness subsided and Kuja began to shake. The original Kuja took control of his body and ran out of the palace horrified.

The group was then transported to Kuja who was trying to stab himself, with no luck. 

Finally he sat down and went into his soul room.

Kuja said, "I banished both of us to the shadow realm. Since I had more vitality and strength from the spell that Kindra had cast before she was transported I was able to destroy his soul and I was stuck in the shadow realm alone. I grew bitter and evil over the millennia because of the memories of the spirit."

Finding out the truth transported them to the next scene. It was the next day and p-Bakura was sitting in a small hut by the Nile. He looked horrible, devastated and he rushed to the door when he heard a knock he opened the door and a young girl stood there. It seemed as though he knew her, so he let her in.

I am one of Kindra's…friends the girl couldn't look at him though I was

Bakura froze what happened? 

She has disappeared

P-Bakura looked ready to collapse when the door swung open. Yamitah stood there as several guards walked in and bound both p-Bakura and the girl's arms behind their backs.

Yamitah walked up to them and said One of Kindralah's servants…take her away…as for this one…Kindralah's murderer…leave me with him

The guards did exactly as he said and closed the door behind them, leaving the two boys alone. Yamitah punched p-Bakura in the face and then in the stomach. P-Bakura fell to the ground and spat out blood. Yamitah continued to kick him repeatedly in the stomach.

The group turned away fro the sight of such brutality and Kindra started to cry. 

After about half an hour of the torture, Yamitah left the house and the guards came and took the injured Bakura away.

Yami said, "I did that?"

Nobody answered as they were all in shock and just when they thought it was over they were transported again. It was p-Bakura's execution.

Kindra yelled, "Noooooooooooo," as Yamitah cut off the past Bakura's head. Kindra collapsed into the present Bakura's arms as the past Bakura's head rolled into the ground. She was unconscious and Bakura picked her up in his arms.

They were transported into Yamitah's room where they saw him crying at his table.

Yamitah froze before them and they thought he had seen them, but luckily he hadn't.

Yami said, "Ra told me that I was destined for a life of sorrow for killing his son. He said that if I repented I would get a chance at a second life. He told me the name of the one who had taken Kindra and where he was, so I set my life's work to close off the shadow realm but I never knew that Kindra was in there. I assumed she was dead."

Yamitah fell unconscious on the ground in front of them and they found themselves back in their time. They checked that they were whole and were happy to find themselves opaque.

Taking a look at their surrounding they were back in Bakura's lounge room so Bakura laid Kindra down on the couch before taking a seat next to her.

Isis said, "That was strange."

Malik said, "And it means that we now know the truth of Bakura, he's the son of Ra."

"Half-human son," absently corrected Kuja.

Shadi said, "I didn't know that there was a spirit in the millennium ring before you."

"Yes but I guess I deserved what happened…I wasn't exactly innocent. I was Bakura's cousin and I was a thief just like him. I stole the millennium ring from a temple and it took me over."

Malik asked, "But what was the spell that Kindra cast so that you could take control?"

Kuja said, "I don't know, but it was powerful enough for her to finish it in the shadow realm."

Everyone looked at the sleeping Kindra and saw her sleeping peacefully as Bakura brushed her cheek.

Neither Bakura nor the sleeping Kindra knew of the attention they were getting each seeming to be in a world of their own. 

ALYSSA: Sorry that took so long, its just because I didn't get any reviews that I couldn't be bothered to write. I mean come on one review. I love writing but that's stretching it. Anyway more action next time as this chappie was only to fill in the gaps even if it opened up new ones.


	8. To Die

A Very Big Change

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: warning this chapter contains much harsher themes than in my other chapters, such as sexual innuendo. So you are warned. Don't read if you don't like, not that I have many readers of this fic. This is the end of this fic. By the way this fic was the third in the series and likely to be the last. The other two are A little bit of a change and Many a dating disaster.

Chapter 8 – To Die

She was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed to Bakura. He couldn't seem to sense that her mind was full of terrifying imagery and altered memories. Both her own and his own confusion was clouding his ability to sense, aside from the fact that he was exhausted.

Yugi spoke to the white haired boy but he didn't respond.

"Bakura, did you hear me?"

Bakura turned to his small friend and smiled but the eyes were blank. Kuja approached Bakura and shook his shoulders. "Bakura!"

The eyes closed in response and his head dropped onto his shoulders.

Malik asked, "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked in concern and Bakura yelled, "Bakura wake up. This is not the time to be fooling around. Please." Kuja shook Bakura back and forth but all his body did was flop around like a rag doll.

The boy was gone, placed under some ancient spell. The spell had been transmitted from Kindra to her lover and now he was experiencing the past over and over again as well.

Kuja turned to the others and said, "I'm going in."

He joined with Bakura and found himself in a nightmare. He was pinned down by an unseeable force and as he struggled to get free a familiar laugh echoed around him.

Kuja froze, he knew that voice, it was a voice from his own dark past and for once he was filled with terror.

Kindra knew what was happening wasn't right. This wasn't a memory but a construct created to confuse her. She struggled but the hands of Yami held her down. This was her brother and she knew that it wasn't right. She tried to will the falsities away but it wasn't working, he was still holding her down and pressing his lips to hers. Suddenly in a flash of light the being changed. She was a little relieved until she saw who was there, it was the shadow. She had helped to banish him long ago but a part of him had lived on in Kuja and now he was back and quickly gaining strength.

He licked his lips then spoke, "I always found you very appealing, it irked me that you would choose my cousin over me. You don't remember do you, the little people did not mean much to you when you were the daughter of the pharaoh. Of course you did care much more than anyone else in your family but still not enough. I approached you remember, asked you for a moment of your time, but you refused. Said you were late for a meeting with your father, but you lied. You were visiting my cousin; I followed you and took my revenge on you and my cousin. And I think that it is appropriate that you relive that memory that I took from you.

Kindra suddenly found herself looking up at Kuja. He was different, this was the Kuja of the past and she was terrified. She couldn't remember this but somehow she knew this had happened. He picked her up and threw her against the wall where she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Just then past Bakura walked in and she saw him freeze. He saw his cousin first and started to speak when he heard a whisper from behind him. He saw Kindralah on the floor and rushed to her.

"Kindra, please are you alright?"

She nodded silently and he turned to his cousin, "Why?"

Kuja laughed and pulled out a knife. He stepped towards Bakura and dragged it down his face. Bakura cringed and Kuja grinned in delight.

"I am going to make the both of you pay."

Bakura slid in front of Kindra after Kuja removed the knife. Blood dripped down his face but he made sure Kuja did not see his pain.

Kuja raised his hand with the knife and brought it soaring down. Kindra reacted just in time and pushed Bakura out of the way. Kuja wet nothing but air and swung his leg around to send Bakura straight into the wall where he fell unconscious.

Kindra cried out for her love but her cries went unheard. Kuja finally had what he wanted and he knelt down next to the princess. Her eyes grew wide with terror as she saw that knowing look in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm going to enjoy you, my little slave." She opened her mouth to scream but a hand was clamped over it as she was lowered onto the floor.

Kindra pushed the memory back and found herself in a dark room. She could feel someone nearby and walked forwards. She now had an idea where she was. After all she had spent millennia here. Kindra sought out with her mind to find Bakura. She realized he was the being nearby and started to run towards him. She used her love for him as a guide and not too long later she found herself tripping over his body. She bent down and checked for his life signs. "Baky?" she whispered.

Bakura responded with a cry.

She started to shake him and he jumped up out of the unpleasant memory of his Yami beating him.

She took his shivering body into his arms and he found some respite.

Bakura recovered from his fear and looked up at his beloved. She smiled sadly and he asked, "What's wrong, what did he do to you?"

"I only visited my memories, just like you, so don't worry."

Bakura didn't believe her as he felt the dark cloud over her soul. He was about to press the issue when they heard a scream.

The two jumped up and ran to the voice thinking that one of their friends was brought to the shadow realm with them.

They ran through the darkness and finally found a light. It was Yugi, he was hanging in mid air and the evil part of Kuja was standing next to him with a knife. Blood was gushing from a slash across the small boys chest.

"YUGI!" Kindra yelled and rushed to him but Bakura grabbed her from behind, effectively stopping her advance.

Bakura was close to breaking down, those he cared for were being hurt and he wouldn't stand for it.

Bakura threatened, "Let him go or else."

The enemy just laughed and laughed. Kindra collapsed to the floor in tears and Bakura placed a hand on her head and told her through their link that everything would be okay.

A voice echoed from behind them, "I finally got away from that psychopath," and Kuja stepped out from the shadows but upon seeing his evil self said, "only to find him again, "Yugi?"

The evil Kuja took the opportunity and used his power to transport Kindra into his arms.

He pressed the knife to her throat causing the Yami and Hikari to call for her.

Kuja laughed and said, "This will hurt you like nothing else will," and he took the knife from her neck and plunged it into her back. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a silent scream but only blood spat out.

The brutalizer let her fall and she fell in a lifeless heap to the floor.

Outside Yami witnessed his hikari fall to the ground and screamed. Everyone crowded around and Malik asked, "What's wrong?"

Yami grew worried, "I don't know! Yugi, YUGI get up."

Isis said, "I think he has been taken into Bakura's mind."

"He will not become a victim to this monster! I will protect him at all cost."

Malik heard Yami's undertones and stated, "Not at the cost of Bakura!"

"You cannot do that, Yugi would not wish it."

Yami cursed and paced, for once at a loss for what to do. His skills would not help him now. He tried to fuse with Yugi but found himself unable to do so.

"I cannot join with him!"

No one knew what to say, but they all let out a collective gasp as a blood welt appeared on the front of Yugi's jacket and they saw his skin go pale.

Yami screamed and tried to press his hands on the wound to stop it bleeding, "Yugi," he cried as tears fell down his cheeks.

The Pharaoh turned to Shadi, "Do something!"

"I cannot."

Yami was frozen in indecision; his light was going to die if this kept up.

Malik yelled, "Kindra!" as he saw blood drip out of her mouth and a pool start to form under her limp form.

Isis rushed to the girl and checked for life signs. She found none and shook her head, "She's dead and Yugi might be soon too. Nothing will stop this maniac."

Malik put his arms around his sister as she started to cry.

Bakura saw Kindra's death as though he was in a world of slow motion. He heard her draw her last breath and the light die from her eyes.

Bakura went insane, he screamed and light glowed on his amulet as well as Kindra's. For once in his life he wanted another being dead. He focused his rage on the murderer of his beloved and watched in pleasure as the blinding light from their amulets obliterated the last remnant of the original millennium ring prisoner.

Kuja was frozen in shock at the death of Kindra, and Bakura's colossal revenge.

The light died away and Bakura ran to his love as tears poured from his eyes. His body felt as though it were on fire from the grief. He tried to find any sign of life and was relieved when he felt the faint flutter of air on her lips. He bent over and pushed oxygen into her body and was overjoyed when he saw her chest rise.

"What happened?"

Kuja turned to see Yugi standing up free of the mortal wound.

"You're healed?"

Yugi had a confused look on his face, which turned to horror when he saw the felled Kindra.

Bakura was relieved when he felt the life coming back to Kindra and turned to Kuja, "We need to get out of here."

"You have to do it."

"Why?"

"Because we are in you're mind."

"What? I thought this was the shadow realm."

Kuja couldn't help thinking that perhaps it was.

Kindra muttered, "I now know…it's the…link realm…link between real…and shadow…"

She fell unconscious again and Bakura realized what she was saying.

Bakura focused and knew all he had to do was proverbially click his heels three times.

And that was what he did much to the skepticism of the other two boys.

Bakura woke up to see Malik leaning over him.

Bakura shot up and saw Kindra being held by Kuja and Yugi being held by Yami. Yami was so happy his little light had recovered that he was crying with joy. Kuja smiled at Bakura and Kindra whispered, "I'm okay, just need…rest."

Bakura smiled and Kuja helped Kindra into his arms. The two lovers sat there for a while, while Kuja explained to the others what had happened, leaving out the part of his terror at being trapped when he arrived in the link realm.

Shadi said, "The balance has been restored, I shall depart" and with that he disappeared into the floor."

Isis and Malik said their goodbyes and told of their relief that everyone was all right. They departed leaving the five alone.

Yugi turned to Kindra, Bakura and Kuja and said, "Thank you and take care."

They nodded and Yami led his hikari out of the house.

Kindra whispered, "Bakura you destroyed him, because of my death. You love me and I feel lucky to have you protect me. Even I couldn't destroy him, but you succeeded and for that I thank you after what he did to me."

Bakura saw everything in a flash and pulled her closer, he didn't know what to say so he just held her. Kuja had seen as well. He had been a part of the person who had hurt her and he felt guilty and knew he would always protect these two even at the cost of his own life. He moved in and embraced his two soul mates and the three fell asleep on the couch, none of them at peace but at least comforted by each other.

THE END

Well if anyone reads this review and tell me what you think.


End file.
